ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Happiness is Here
Happiness is Here is a 2024 animated feature produced by Walt Disney and released by Don Bluth, Film Roman and Turner Pictures on September 27, 2024. Film segments This film features two segments: Thumbelina and Tom and Jerry: The Movie. Chip and Dale from'' Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers'' first appears inside a large plant in a large house, exploring it and singing "Happiness is Here" until he happens to stumble upon a doll, a teddy bear, a record player, and some records, and sets it up to play the story of Thumbelina. ''Thumbelina'' lonely old woman who's been longing for a child has her wish granted by a fairy, who gives her a seed and tells her to plant it. When she does, it blossoms to reveal a girl the size of a thumb. The woman aptly names her Thumbelina. Thumbelina quickly discovers her small size creates difficutly for her and causes her to feel isolated. One night, her mother tells her about fairies, tiny winged beings of Thumbelina's size. Later, the fairy prince, Cornelius, stumbles upon Thumbelina after hearing her beautiful singing. He introduces himself and the two quickly fall in love while taking a ride on his bumblebee. They promise to meet the next day. However, Mrs Toad, who hear Thumbelina's singing while the two were out, kidnaps her from her bed. Thumbelina awakens on a the Toad's show boat. Mrs. Toad wants Thumbelina to join their troupe and marry her eldest son, Grundel, who is in love with her. They leave her on a lily pad while going to fetch a priest, but a friendly swallow, Jacquimo, overhears Thumbelina's cries for help and frees her. Jacquimo's friends, the jitterbugs, promise to help Thumbelina get home safely while Jacquimo sets off to find Cornelius. Meanwhile, Cornelius learns of Thumbelina's kidnapping and ventures out to find her. While trying to get home with the help of some young jitterbugs, Thumbelina is ambushed by Berkeley Beetle, who scared the jitterbugs off. He's enamoured with her and her singing, and agrees to show her the way home, provided she sing at his Beetle Ball first. She is well received by the bugs, until the costume disguising her as a butterfly falls off, at which point they declare that she's "ugly". Beetle opinion of her swiftly changes and he kicks her out without giving the help promised. Both Jacquimo and Cornelius are incapacitated by the weather: Jacquimo accidentally impales his wing on a thorn and is eventually knocked out by the extreme cold, while Cornelius falls into a lake and is frozen under the ice. Grundel, hearing the jitterbugs mention Beetle, tracks him down. Beetle suggests using the fairy prince as bait. Grundel blackmails him (by stealing his wings) into helping him get Thumbelina back. Beetle and his men find Cornelius trapped in the ice and take him back to Grundel. Thumbelina almost freezes to death, until she's found and taken in by Miss Fieldmouse. Miss Fieldmouse informs her of Cornelius's supposed demise, saddening Thumbelina greatly. The two take some corn cakes to Miss Fieldmouse's neighbour, Mr. Mole. Mr. Mole tells them about a dead bird he found in his tunnel earlier that day. It turns out to be Jacquimo, who Thumbelina discovers to be only unconscious. Mr. Mole confides to Miss Fieldmouse that he would like to marry Thumbelina and will pay her handsomely if she gets the girl to agree. Thumbelina, heartbroken over Cornelius's death, accepts. Jacquimo soon awakens and leaves to find Cornelius, refusing to believe that he is dead. Meanwhile, Beetle brings Cornelius's frozen body to Grundel and informs him that Thumbelina is going to marry the Mole. After the two leave to stop the wedding, the jitterbugs thaw Cornelius's body out. As she's going up the aisle, Thumbelina realizes that she can't marry someone she doesn't love. As she refuses, Grundel and Beetle crash the wedding. A chase ensues, with Beetle, Grundle, and the wedding guests trying to stop Thumbelina from getting away. Cornelius appears and fights with Grundel until the two fall into a chasm. Once outside and free, Thumbelina is reunited with Jacquimo, who insists he's found the Vale of the Fairies. He takes her to what looks like a frozen patch of weeds and tells her to sing, which she grudging does. As Thumbelina gives up hope, the ice thaws and Cornelius appears. The two marry, and at the wedding Thumbelina is granted wings. Thumbelina and Cornelius live happily ever after. ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' Tom and Jerry: The Movie was narrated by Homer Simpson in animated sequences, who, with the help of his ventriloquist's dummies his wife Marge, and children Bart, Lisa and Maggie at her birthday party. Tom and Jerry are together with their owners as they are about to move to a new home. The moving van is at their house waiting, while Tom dozes in the back of the car, he however notices Jerry and puts him on a cue stick. Jerry, noticing no escape and knowing that he will fly, grabs hold of Tom's whiskers so they fly together into the garden. Jerry quickly dashes into his mouse-hole and locks the door, Tom then nails wooden planks on the door. Tom leaves the house, but it is too late: The owners have left. When Tom tries to get in the moving car, he ends up with a bulldog and ties up his ears so he cannot see. Tom runs into the house for safety and stays there for the night. The next day, Tom notices that the house is being destroyed by a demolition crew. He manages to escape but realizes he could not just leave Jerry, so he goes back in and saves him in the nick of time, The two manage to survive, but now they are homeless. The two traverse the streets looking for food and shelter all day, to no avail, they remain homeless. That night in an alley they meet a stray dog named Pugsy and his friend, Frankie Da Flea. Tom and Jerry both introduce themselves, before comically expressing shock at having spoken for the first time. Pugsy and Frankie encourage the two to be friends, as it would be difficult to survive in the streets alone. They agree, and they also all agree to have a 'feast' at their place and Pugsy makes a 'buffet' by collecting leftovers in the bin. When Pugsy's tray is full, two stray-catchers capture him and Frankie and lock them in their truck. With Pugsy and Frankie gone, Tom is ambushed by a gang of mean singing alley cats who chase him, only to be saved by Jerry. Tom and Jerry then meet a girl named Robyn Starling, whose mother died when she was a baby and is left behind with her evil guardian, Aunt Pristine Figg when her father goes away to Tibet, but her father is now presumed killed in an avalanche. Figg has proceeded to steal the family fortune with her sleazy lawyer Lickboot even moving Robyn into the attic as her bedroom. Robyn had run away after her locket was thrown out of the window and that is how she began to run. Tom and Jerry, knowing what it is like to be homeless, attempt to convince her to return home, convinced that deep down, Figg loves Robyn. Indeed, Aunt Figg is crying in the house, scared of losing Robyn and begging a local police officer to find her safely, but reverts to her cold, money-hungry self once the officer is gone. The officer finds Robyn, Tom, and Jerry, but Figg has Tom and Jerry sent to an animal shelter run by Dr. J. Applecheek, who is in secret the employer of the two stray-catchers and in charge of an abusive prison-like pound. Tom and Jerry are reunited with Pugsy and Frankie. With help from several other dogs including Droopy, they stage an escape. Meanwhile, Robyn discovers through a telegram that her father is alive and once reunited with Tom and Jerry, they run away to find him. Figg discovers this, and at the suggestion of Lickboot places a $1 million bounty on the three of them. Meanwhile, Robyn's father Mr. "Daddy" Starling is notified that his daughter has run away and immediately returns to America to find her. Tom and Jerry end up separated from Robyn after their raft crashes into a ship. Robyn is found by the owner of a local amusement park Captain Kiddie and his talking hand puppet Squawk. But Kiddie and Squawk see Robyn's face in an advert about the bounty and telephone Figg after trapping Robyn in a Ferris wheel. Applecheek overhears the telephone conversation and a race begins to reach Robyn first. When he refuses to give the stray-catchers any of the money they throw him out of the truck. Tom and Jerry find Robyn in the park just when Figg and Applecheek arrive. The three of them trap the stray-catchers in the Ferris wheel and flee up the river in a boat, pursued by Figg, Applecheek, and Kiddie. Eventually, Aunt Figg and Lickboot end up with their 1955 Austin-Healey 100 stuck in the mud on a farm, and once they get out, they destroy a bridge by dragging their pet dog Ferdinand's skateboard across causing Applecheek to fall into the river crashing into Kiddie and Squawk. The river ultimately takes Tom, Jerry, and Robyn to an old summer cabin belonging to her and her father, but they are ambushed by Figg and Lickboot, who attempt to forcefully take Robyn back home. In the ensuing struggle, an oil lamp breaks and starts a fire. Tom and Jerry climb onto the roof and get Robyn out of the cabin with a rope while Figg and Lickboot are stuck in the roof of the boat which Ferdinand drives away. As the house is burned to the ground, Mr. Starling finally arrives in a helicopter and rescues his daughter, but is unable to reach Tom and Jerry before the cabin collapses. The pair survive the wreckage and are taken to live with Robyn and her father in their home. Pugsy and Frankie see this in a newspaper and are satisfied that Tom and Jerry finally found friendship. However, old habits die hard, as soon as Robyn and her father are out of sight, Tom and Jerry resume with their old antics, presumably for old times' sake. The cartoon ends with Kiddie and Squawk stomping through Hollywood looking for Tom and Jerry. Before the scene closes, Kiddie and Squawk notices The Burger King restaurant and picks up the building looking for Tom and Jerry. Kiddie and Squawk notices the restaurant looks like a Pirate Boat, places it on his ship, and stomps off with the HOLLYWOOD lights blinking in the background. Cast *Tress MacNeille as Chip *Corey Burton as Dale and Squawk *John Goodman as narrator of Thumbelina *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson and Captain Kiddie *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Jodi Benson as Thumbelina *Gary Imhoff as Prince Cornelius *Joe Lynch as Grundel *Gino Conforti as Jacquimo *Gilbert Gottfried as Berkeley Beetle *John Hurt as Mr. Mole *Carol Channing as Ms. Fieldmouse *Kenneth Mars as King Colbert *June Foray as Queen Tabitha *Charo as Mrs. Toad *Barbara Cook as Thumbelina's Mother *Will Ryan as Hero/Reverend Rat *Danny Mann as Mozo *Loren Lester as Gringo *Pat Musick as Mrs. Rabbit *Neil Ross as Mr. Bear/Mr. Fox *Tony Jay as the Cow and Lickboot *Tawny Sunshine Glover as Gnatty *Michael Nunes as Li'l Bee *Kendall Cunningham as Baby Bug *Richard Kind as Tom *Dana Hill as Jerry *Anndi McAfee as Robyn Starling *Charlotte Rae as Aunt Pristine Figg *Henry Gibson as Dr. J. "Sweetface" Applecheek *Ed Gilbert as Mr. "Daddy" Starling and Pugsy *David Lander as Frankie Da Flea *Rip Taylor as Captain Kiddie *Howard Morris as Squawk *Michael Bell as Ferdinand and Straycatcher #1 *Sydney Lassick as Straycatcher #2 *Don Messick as Droopy *B.J. Ward as Tom's owner *Greg Burson as Moving Man *Raymond McLeod, Mitchell D. Moore, and Scott Wojahn as Alleycats *Tino Insana as Patrolman Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Category:Thumbelina Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Category:The Simpsons Category:2024